


Confusion Sets In

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiamory, Polyamory, Polyphilia, Post-Bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: takes place after marn_barn's "Yours Becomes Mine". definitely read that first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yours Becomes Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022384) by [marn_barn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marn_barn/pseuds/marn_barn). 



When Scott came out of the bathroom he kissed Stiles. 

"Dude, I think you meant to kiss your girlfriend," Stiles said with a grin. 

"You switched back! How did you manage that?" Scott asked beaming. 

"Let's wait until we're safely in Allison's room before we talk about that," Stiles said. Scott agreed. When they came into Allison's room Allison motioned for them to sit down and then she and Stiles switched off explaining what happened to Scott. 

"Maybe we should talk about our relationships then," Scott suggested, "because it's pretty obvious that this is going to change some things, and when I say this I mean the hole body-swapping situation no just the kiss." Allison and Stiles agreed. 

~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~

It was two weeks before the parents called another one of those awkward family dinners. This time though, Melissa McCall was invited as well. 

"So," Sheriff Stilinski started, "you three want to tell us what's going on between you?" It was not a question. 

"Ya, okay, I'll start," Stiles said, "I'm magic. I'm magic and I'm only just figuring out how to use my magic. So a couple weeks ago I tried a spell and it went badly wrong. I ended up body-swapped with Allison." 

"Okay, back up. You're magic?" Melissa asked. Stiles turned his palms up and turned to Allison, who gripped his wrists. 

"In, out, in, out, in, fire," Allison chanted and fire appeared in Stiles' hands. He opened his eyes which glowed blue and purple like nebulae. Then Stiles closed his eyes and hands and when they opened again they were back to normal.

"You and Allison switched bodies?" Chris Argent asked, a little disturbed.

"Ya, it wasn't very much fun for either of us. That's why you thought Allison and I were dating and then caught Scott and I kissing. Scott was actually kissing Allison and the whole me and Allison in the bathroom was just that I was PMSing and Allison was helping me deal with the weepy-ness," Stiles said. The adults all blinked. 

"What about when I caught you and Allison kissing?" Victoria Argent asked. 

"That's what broke the spell. After that the three of us had a very long conversation about our relationships. We've decided to try this hole multi-amory thing," Stiles said. 

"Why did Allison help you with your magic earlier," Chris Argent asked a little suspiciously. 

"Because my magic is tied to my body and we discovered that Allison's a natural at magic, so now she's teaching me to control it. She's also teaching me how to be good at lacrosse because we found out that my body's capable of being good at it I just have to learn to move the way Allison does," Stiles said, "I also found out that Derek Hail is a regular at Menchie's." Scott almost passed milk through his nose. 

"When did you find this out?" Scott asked after he stopped choking on his milk. 

"When Lydia and I went to get Fro-Yo so I could make excuses for Allison acting weird," Stiles said, "Also, can I just say how weird it was for me when you called me pumpkin? And you started talking to me about what color invitations Allison wanted at her wedding?" The Argents had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Sheriff Silinski guffawed. 

"Your lecture on gay relationships wasn't a hole lot better Sheriff," Allison said. The Sheriff just laughed louder and Chris Argent joined in. 

~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~~<>~

Two weeks later the threesome took Chris Argent aside and asked him his feelings about werewolves after the death of his sister. 

"Well, I'll at least never judge without doing a thorough investigation first again," he said and shuddered. 

"Then you should start a large scale investigation into my pack," Scott said, "I am a True Alpha. The Alpha who turned me was the one who killed Derek's sister and the bus driver. I refused to kill with him and we dealt with him." Chris nodded pensively. 

"Have you or your pack ever killed?" he asked. 

"Yes, but never of their own volition. Jackson, for example, is a Kanima, so he was forced to kill for the guy he was bonded to. He was freed from coercion when he joined my pack. The others in my pack who have killed were either in similar situations or defending themselves," Scott said. Chris nodded. 

"You have non-werewolves in your pack?" he asked. 

"Ya, Allison and Stiles are pack-members. You're pack-adjacent," Scott said. 

"You two are human right?" Chris asked. 

"Mostly," Stiles said, "Allison is a Huntress so it's debatable weather or not she's entirely human, but she's as human as you are so... I'm a Warlock so again, mostly human we think." 

"Alright, I promise not to kill anyone in the pack so long as I don't find that they killed anyone maliciously," Chris said. 

"Fair enough, but if you do find that someone in my pack killed maliciously I have to ask that you'll tell me and let me kill them myself. You can watch, but as Alpha if you kill a member of my pack I have to avenge them, but I can serve as judge and executioner for the pack," Scott said. 

"I can be prosecution, Allison can be defense, you can be a witness, and the pack would be the jury," Stiles said. 

"Deal," Chris Argent said. 


End file.
